


Sick

by Sora_Tadano



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [31]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sanada and a cold.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-03-27 02:59pm

"'m not sick." Was the muttered rumble of a certain raven-haired wakagashira, while cuddling closer around his pillow. Said pillow just hummed softly and continued gently stroking through Sanada's hair.

"Of course you're not, Genichirou." Yukimura's tone was pacifying as he watched his two most favorite men on the bed. 

What would have been an angry growl in reply, came out almost like a whine.

Sanada had caught a cold and given his tendencies, Tezuka's young apprentice had wasted no time with light medicine or kind advice. Instead he had Sanada on the strongest - and most sedating - medication he could prescribe, mainly to stop the raven-haired male from making himself worse.

The result was a mostly pliant waka, with slightly whiney tendencies.

"'t is not fair, Seiichi."

"What is not fair, Gen?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Too far away..."

A smile appeared on Yukimura's lips. Who would have thought that a pouty Gen could be so cute.

"I think I can remedy that." Yukimura said while getting up. 

It couldn't hurt to indulge his sick lover a little. 

So Seiichi gently wrapped himself around Sanada, who in turn pulled Tezuka closer with a content sigh.


End file.
